


Role Models - Deleted Scene - PCS

by MisconductandMimosas



Series: Role Models [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Concussions, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisconductandMimosas/pseuds/MisconductandMimosas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent's concussion symptoms rear their ugly head. Takes place Jack's senior year, beginning of the spring semester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Models - Deleted Scene - PCS

“Bitty?” Kent said suddenly. It wasn’t sharp, like when he was worried about one of the kids on the ice but it wasn’t relaxed either. Bitty looked up from the ice and saw Kent staring straight ahead- right through every once on the ice. He was holding onto the boards.

Bitty skated over to him in slow and sure strides. “Kent? Are you all right?” He asked, quiet and calm.

“I’m having some trouble.” Kent’s voice was low and he still wasn’t looking at Bitty. He didn’t sound concerned though. This had happened before, Bitty realized. “Just- my eyes. Everything is a little blurry. I was wondering if you could get me over to the bench without the kids noticing.”

“Sure thing,” Bitty said, overly chipper. “Just like I used to do with my skating partner, okay? My arm is going to brace your waist and then you’re going to lean into me.”

Kent grunted but obeyed, letting Bitty wrap his arm tight around his waist. “Whoa,” he let out as Bitty expertly pushed them both towards the bench.

“You think I should have stayed in figure skating?” Bitty chatted calmly.

“No but I think you should give your boys some skating lessons. Any practice with balancing is good practice.”

Bitty let out an exaggerated sigh. “They mostly seem interested in jumps whenever my scandalous figure skating past comes up.”

“Boys.” Kent shook his head and then almost immediately had to lean all of his weight onto Bitty. “Whoa.”

“Don’t you move your head, Kent Parson,” Bitty ordered quietly. “I had a concussion last summer and it was the absolute worst. No sudden movements, keep your head where it is. If you think you’re okay with me leading you when your eyes are shut, then close them.”

“I’m not sure.”

“Then don’t worry about it,” Bitty said easily. “Just trying to do this as casual as possible.”

“Cause if Jack notices-“

“Then he’s going to come over and the kids are going to follow them to check on you.”

“Pretty much.”

“It would be sweet if it wouldn’t cause you so much extra pain and worry the kids,” Bitty continued.

“Exactly,” Kent said gratefully. The bench was close now. He clung to Bitty as the the blonde did an impressive turn and before Kent even knew it- he was sitting on the bench. “Thank you,” he said in relief.

“Do you want to get out of everything or-“ Bitty gestured to Kent’s skates and the thin pads he wore over his t-shirt for practice.

“Just stay as still as possible,” he said, winded.

“Got it, I’ll run some interference.”

——————

“Kenny?”

“Jack,” Kent breathed, his eyes still closed. He felt the weight of Jack settle onto the bench next to him. Next thing he knew, there was a warm hand on his knee.

“Bitty said it’s your head?”

“I’m having some trouble focusing- my vision,” Kent breathed. “There were about six of you out there, which- don’t get me wrong- it’s a nice fantasy but-“

“Come here,” Jack gently guided Kent’s head onto his shoulder. “The boys are getting the kids cleaned up. We’ve got a few minutes.”

“Fuck, Jack.” Kent closed his eyes tight, wringing his hands. The skates on his feet felt heavy in a way they never had during juniors. Thank god he didn’t wear full pads when skating with the kids. He wouldn’t have been able to move if that was the case.

“Do you want your skates off?”

Kent sighed. He wanted the weight off of his feet but he didn’t want to stop leaning against Jack. Maybe once the kids were gone. “Not yet,” he said quietly.

“I can ask someone else to do it if you don’t want to move.”

The thought of someone else taking off his skates just increased his nausea. Kent was still a little uncomfortable with Jack seeing him like these whenever it happened- and this was only the second time really. One of Jack’s teammates taking off his skates like he was one of his students would be too embarrassing. He knew it was okay to need to help but it didn’t need to be in front of the other guys unless he had no choice. It wasn’t at that point yet. He could choose when he was able to be most vulnerable, at least, for now.

“Not yet,” he said again. Jack hummed softly, acknowledging Kent’s answer.

He heard whispers and he knew it was Jack’s teams- his friends- their friends? But he couldn’t quite concentrate on the voices. They were nice and quiet though so it wasn’t bothering his head too much. His eyes were still closed. He didn’t dare open them just yet. If his vision was still blurry, then the pain in his head would spiral again.

“Kenny?” Jack asked softly.

“M’awake.”

“Sure, bud. The guys are going home. Lardo is leaving me her car so I can take you home whenever you’re ready.”

“Almost.”

“Take your time.”

——————

It took no time at all for Jack to balance holding Kent with easing his spare key into Kent’s front door.

“Lights on?” He asked.

“Uh-uh,” Kent said. “Bedroom has the dark curtains. But keep Kit out of it, please.”

“Yeah?”

“Turns out cats don’t know that they’re not supposed to fall asleep on your head when you’re concussed,” Kent grumbled.

Kent braced himself against the foot of the bed before crawling up it and gently face-planting into his pillows. He took a deep, relieved breath. He wouldn’t have to move again until he needed to.

“Do you want me to stay?” Jack asked. He was still at the door to Kent’s bedroom. He hadn’t been in here with Kent. Not yet, not really.

“Do you want to stay?” Kent murmured. He opened one eye, curling himself so he could at least do Jack the courtesy of a face-to-face conversation.

Jack toed a disgruntled Kit out of the bedroom and thought about his answer. He decided to go with honesty. “I don’t want to be back at the Haus and worried about you. What if it gets worse?” He asked worriedly.

“It shouldn’t,” Kent told him. He pawed at his comforter, pulling it back so he could scoot under it.

“I want to stay,” Jack said firmly, instead of arguing.

“Then get over here.”


End file.
